


Космический Кубик

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Начало истории или первая встреча Стива и Баки с Кобик.





	Космический Кубик

**Author's Note:**

> Начало истории или первая встреча Стива и Баки с Кобик.

Ход битвы Баки запомнил нечетко, словно видел события через мутное стекло, и уже после всего случившегося узнал многие подробности со слов Стива. Вероятно, соприкосновение с Межгалактическим Кубом - всемогущей сущностью из глубин космоса - способно сделать с человеческой, пусть и суперсолдатской, психикой еще и не такое. 

Сперва все казалось проще простого. Но бойцов Новой Гидры оказалось слишком много для простого тренировочного лагеря. Баки запомнил, как они со Стивом отступили в большую подземную залу, как очередным выстрелом его отшвырнуло в светящийся куб, источавший ровное белое сияние. Но вместо боли удара почувствовал, как мир раскололся на миллионы ослепительно-белых брызг. Успел услышать вопль Стива, выкрикнувшего его имя. Кажется, Стив был зол и напуган. Но Баки не мог понять почему. Ведь он был там, где нет страха, где нет ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни жизни, ни смерти, есть только миг, растянувшийся на целую вечность. А потом среди сияющего ничто и никогда он ощутил сомкнувшиеся на руке пальцы. Стив. Вселенная и время замерли и вновь обрели краски.

Каким образом Стиву удалось пробиться внутрь, почему куб не испепелил их обоих, не брались объяснить даже Старейшины. Эти три абсолютно одинаковых на вид старца в серых хламидах, явились, когда все уже кончилось. Или все закончилось, потому что они явились? Баки не был до конца уверен. Про себя он тут же окрестил их Гэндальф, Саруман и Радагаст. Сами они не представились, а называть их старец номер 1, номер 2 и номер 3 даже в своей голове казалось невежливым.   
Кем они приходились Кубу, Баки не понял: то ли прислужниками, то ли надзирателями, то ли вовсе компаньонами в бесконечном путешествии по глубинам Вселенной. По правде сказать, это вопрос его тогда волновал в последнюю очередь. Уж больно чудной оказалась ситуации.

Они со Стивом, слава сыворотке Эрскина, живым и дышащим, лежали на полу подземной залы, в которой до этого сражались с приспешниками Новой Гидры. Самих приспешников нигде не было видно, но характерные темные отметины в форме человеческих тел на стенах недвусмысленно намекали на их незавидную судьбу. Родной, любимой, никогда не подводившей Баки винтовки в поле зрения не обнаружилось, как и любого другого мало-мальски пригодного для обороны оружия. Даже набор ножей со щиколотки куда-то исчез! Только щит Стива одиноко лежал у дальней стены: слишком далеко, не дотянуться.

Зато вместо ножей и огнестрельного оружия Баки обнаружил кое-что другое. Металлической рукой он прижимал к груди младенца. Настоящего, живого человеческого ребенка! Очень маленького и такого легкого, что его вес в руках практически не ощущался. Потому-то Баки и не сразу заметил его.  
Очнувшийся наконец Стив, пару раз удивленно моргнул и выдал:  
\- У тебя в руках ребенок?  
Если бы Баки мог двинуться, не боясь навредить младенцу, он бы с удовольствием стукнул своего Капитана Очевидность просто для профилактики идиотских вопросов. Но продолжению их светской беседы помешали старцы. Голос в голове Баки совершенно точно принадлежал кому-то из них или всем троим сразу. Если они все на одно лицо, может, у них и голоса совершенно одинаковые? Слова звучали на никогда прежде не слышанном языке, от которого по хребту бежали мурашки, но смысл сказанного Баки понимал без труда. И судя по тому, как застыл, приоткрыв рот, Стив, слышал их не он один. Уже хорошо, значит, острый психоз исключался. 

Из этого странного телепатического монолога Баки быстро понял, что они со Стивом снова влипли. На этот раз - космически, в самом прямом смысле слова. Ребенок, которого Баки так опрометчиво принял за человеческого детеныша, взявшегося невесть откуда, таковым не являлся. В своей руке он держал частицу того самого Куба, из которого его вытащил Стив. Вместо того, чтобы развеять их обоих на атомы, по неясным причинам Куб отпустил их. Видимо, упрямство Стива и впрямь имело космические масштабы, если он смог буквально голыми руками вырвать Баки у всесильной сущности. Но его действия имели последствия. Когда это действия Стива оставались без них? Куб не отдал свою добычу просто так. Его частица зацепилась за Баки и материализовалась в виде ребенка, который унаследовал все свойства Куба. Маленький Кубик, который обладал почти безграничной силой. Именно он (она, оно?) уничтожил бойцов Новой Гидры, чтобы защитить их со Стивом. Такие кубики уже случались в прошлом, они не обязательно принимали форму живых существ, но всегда, абсолютно всегда находились желающие воспользоваться их возможностями. Их искали, даже выслеживали. И тогда Кубу и Старейшинам приходилось вмешиваться и уничтожать их, чтобы предотвратить непоправимые для Вселенной последствия. 

Поэтому теперь Баки предстояло выбрать, что делать с Кубиком дальше. 

В тишине залы собственный голос показался хриплым и надтреснутым.  
\- В каком смысле - что делать дальше?

Рядом напрягся Стив, плотнее придвигаясь к его плечу. Ответ не понравился им обоим.  
По всему выходило, что Баки стал хранителем ребенка-частицы. Теперь ему предстояло сделать выбор: взять на себя ответственность за его дальнейшую судьбу или сразу уничтожить, вернув в Куб. И тот, и другой вариант, мягко говоря, не радовали. Мысль завести детей никогда не приходила Баки в голову с тех самых пор, как он еще подростком понял природу своих чувств к Стиву. Даже в новом веке с его почти безграничными возможностями он никогда не задумывался об этом. Им со Стивом всегда хватало друг друга, ребенок совершенно не вписывался в их образ жизни. И если Баки собирался быть честным с собой до конца, то порой он и Стиву-то боялся нечаянно причинить вред, не говоря уже о беззащитном существе! Впрочем, проблема беззащитности, если судить по силуэтам гидровцев на стенах, в данном конкретном случае не стояла. Зато появлялась проблема воспитания почти всесильного существа, которому в один прекрасный день может стать под силу изменять реальность. А ведь ни Баки, ни Стив не имели ни малейшего представления, как воспитывают даже самых обычных детей. Да что там дети, они даже Резнора нормально воспитать не смогли! Чего стоили только бесконечные набеги на мусорку и сожранные трусы. 

Но спящий ребенок в его руках, кем бы он ни являлся, был живым. Обладал собственной волей, иначе как еще объяснить то, что он защитил их от бойцов Новой Гидры? А уничтожить живое существо просто потому, что не знаешь, что с ним делать...

Во взгляде Стива Баки увидел отражение собственных мыслей.  
\- Ты хочешь это сделать?  
\- Я не знаю, Стив. Но думаю, у меня нет выбора.  
\- У нас, Бак. У нас нет выбора.  
Стив взял его правую руку в свою, переплел их пальцы и несильно сжал. К горлу подступил ком. Рядом с ним всегда было одинаково просто решаться как на всякие глупости (перепробовать за один вечер все меню тайской забегаловки), так и принимать определяющие всю дальнейшую жизнь решения. Хотя сейчас и казалось, что при любом выборе их ждет западня.  
\- Ты готов последовать за Баки Барнсом в... - хотелось как-то отшутиться, но запала не хватило. - Сказать по правде, я даже не знаю, как назвать ту кроличью нору, в которую собираюсь прыгнуть.   
\- За Баки Барнсом я готов последовать куда угодно, - совершенно серьезно ответил Стив, будто и представить других вариантов не мог. Будто в том, чтобы следовать за столетним солдатом с дырявой памятью и кровью на руках, который порой просыпался по ночам с криком, было что-то правильное и естественное. Видимо, для Стива так и было.

Старейшины и Куб ждали решения. А Баки смотрел на знакомое до каждой черточки, бесконечно любимое лицо, решительный, упрямый взгляд из-под светлых бровей. У ребенка, мирно спящего у него на груди, были почти такие же белесые бровки и хохолок на макушке. 

Стив поймал его взгляд, ободряюще кивнул. И Баки принял решение.

 

Когда Куб и Старейшины растворились в воздухе, ребенок в его руках распахнул светло-голубые, совершенно неземного цвета глаза и громко, требовательно заорал. Щит сам собой поднялся над землей и спланировал Стиву на колени.  
\- Мы так влипли, Стиви, - озвучил Баки их общие мысли.


End file.
